deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Runmo VS The Double King
' Little Runmo VS The Double King '''Is 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi's ninth Death Battle of his first season and his ninth episode overall. It features the Double King and Little Runmo, both from their titular Youtube Videos. Description Indie animation's a great medium and what better way than to pit two of the best examples of it together in a fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: More often than not, we find ourselves striving for something of great value. Sometimes, we can go on a pursuit to achieve this, as well. '''Boomstick: And these two fellas from indie-animated shorts on the internet are great examples, like Runmo, the platforming munchkin searching for extra lives!' Wiz: And the Double King, a tyrant aiming to amp up his hiearchy with crowns. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Runmo Wiz: The date is July of 1981. Both Mario and Donkey Kong start an iconic video game genre known to many people. Platformers. These games were simple enough, allowing you to defeat enemies by bouncing on them and jumping over pits to get to your goal. Boomstick: But the logic of platformers seems kinda weird when you think about it. You see, how do you kill the enemies by jumping? You must weigh like a thousand pounds! And are the pits bottomless at all? How can you really die from that? Wiz: Well, that's when one character within this genre found out something. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Well, unbeknownst to many, under every upbeat and action-packed platformer game lies an industrial, atmospheric realm of untold size. All the laws of the mechanics are this hidden world's doing, and the main protagonists and antagonists have to follow them. However, one curious soul went against it. Boomstick: And his name... was Runmo! ' ' (Cue Little Runmo - Level One) Wiz: Born as a simple platformer protagonist, Runmo bypassed the mechanics of a normal platformer game to uncover the dark, industrial world behind the laws that govern it's existence. Boomstick: And holy shit, what a trip that was! Have you seen everything he has gotten himself into while he journeyed through that realm? Wiz: Not to mention that the driving force behind wandering around in the realm was mostly the extra lives scattered around the factory. Boomstick: So... he basically wants to stay alive? Wiz: It would seem like that's the case, Boomstick! In fact, he follows the exact same rule of lives that characters like Mario and Crash Bandicoot follow. They start with four or three lives and can get more through one-ups. Boomstick: But despite his lives, that's not exactly all he has to survive. Despite his display of fragility in his own game, he has some amazing durability outside of it! He suffered a fall after a wooden plank was destroyed by a sleeping wrecking ball and didn't lose a single life! Not only that, he showed very little signs of pain! Wiz: Let's not forget his ability to wall-jump. During his second life, he attempted to jump around the spike wall by clinging onto each of the pit's walls. Boomstick: So he's like Diddy Kong in Smash, huh? Now I want Runmo in smash. If only he was a real game..! Wiz: It should also be noted that Runmo has displayed some incredible speed, displayed when he fled away from the Meatball Man. Going by the distance displayed on the track and the speed that he ran at, we can estimate that he ran about ten meters per second. Boomstick: So he's just Mario and Sonic's love child..? That's kinda gross now that I think about it. And don't worry about Runmo, he's got GUTS! Did you see the knuckle sandwich he game to that shark king? Wiz: That would be the Dring King, who is possibly the overall ruler of this industrial underworld. And judging by the blow he gave, he must possess incredible strength to make a giant like the Dring King flinch with just one punch. Boomstick: He's gotta be such a little pest if he can deal that much damage! Wiz: Runmo has even displayed signs of intelligence, such as when he simply jumped towards the spike wall and died on his first life, only to attempt to wall-jump around it on his second life. Runmo learns from his mistakes so that he can overcome obstacles. Boomstick: However, the spike wall contributes to his greatest weakness... NEEDLES! Wiz: Despite his few signs of durability, Runmo is merely fragile glass to sharp objects, fire, nearly enything that can kill a normal platformer character. And while his Meatball Man feat is very impressive, his speed only seems to increase when he is in total stress, or afraid of dying. Boomstick: Yeaah, and he's no genius, as he seems to be just like a child, and his curiosity can get the better of him. I knew he was just a green Kirby..! Wiz: True. When Pikkit asked at what point in a pit does Runmo die, he decided to find out for himself, getting himself into this industrial mess in the first place. Boomstick: But you know what's worse? DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE ITSELF BY MEDDLING WITH THE META! Wiz: Upon discovering the scrapped, lifeless corpse of his former self, Jumpmo, he tore his head off thinking it was an extra life, causing a total event collapse, destroying all of reality and meeting the god of the concept of life itself in the process. Boomstick: That sounds cool... up until you find out that this same god DIES by doing the same mistake Runmo did on his first life! Dumbass Marble Eyes! Wiz: While he isn't perfect and his journey was strange, Runmo still is a cute fella with a passion for collecting coins and extra lives. (Runmo runs across a portion of level one before hitting the spiky wall on his first life.) The Double King (Cue Kill Mission) Wiz: Royalty. During old, medieval times and in certain fairy tales, it was a king or queen's royalty that gave them power over an entire town or village. Boomstick: And as you can tell, during these old times, a king's power over their kingdom maaaaay have been much more risky and stronger than that of a US president! Wiz: And to become one is simple. You can marry a prince or princess to become the kingdom's new leader, or do it the hard way and straight up murder the king himself. And one certain king decided to do it this way. Boomstick: And he's no joke, he completely wanted to take over all of the land by commiting a mass genocide! Wiz: And this king wanted to be not just a ''king... but the ''Double ''King. Wiz: Born from an unknown kingdom, the Double King's main goal is to dethrone every monarch in his path to expand upon his hiearchy and to add more crowns on his head. He has been shown to display many feats along the way that actually make him such a formidable opponent. '''Boomstick: No kidding, he really packs a punch throughout his journey! For example, what he did to Ratking Agustus the- wait, DID HE JUST RIP HIS SKULL OUT?!?' Wiz: Exactly. From what we've seen of him, the Double King has shown incredible physical strength at times, being strong enough to rip the skull out of someone's nose... somehow. Boomstick: He should've been a Mortal Kombat character! I mean, Jesus, that was brutal! Wiz: The Double King has also shown multiple instances of his smarts, using various gadgets and vehicles to achieve the next crown. For example, using the size of the Lord of the Flies to easily decapitate him and using an airship, along with a tracking device, to chase after King Aldo of the Glade. Boomstick: And he didn't have to start up a proper fight between some of them to claim the next throne! Using his two golden knives, he took out Harg the Serpent Queen with just a single stab! Wiz: Well, that would be due to his incredible combat experience. For example, he knocked off Harg's crown with a dropkick and was capable of punching Agatha, who was the Matriarch of the dead, in the eye. There's also a few instances of speed. Boomstick: The dude ran across Agustus's throne room in a matter of seconds to finish him, and was capable of running all around Harg's body like as if gravity didn't matter to him in the slightest! He even climbed the crown of a sleeping, living MOUNTAIN in seconds! (Cue Hæm) Wiz: That would be Olov, the Mountain King. Unfortunately, this was the point in the journey where the Double King's problems started kicking in. You see, he's... obsessively insane and power-hungry. (The Double King opens his monstrous gaping mouth in a tantrum while making horrific yelps.) Boomstick: JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST! Wiz: His conquest to add onto his crown collection and hiearchy ultimately led him into cutting off his own finger, with which he was wearing the Fly Lord's crown. In fact, his psychopathy is what led him into the Land of the Dead in the first place. Boomstick: And right when he got the crown of Death himself, his effort to return to the mortal world was useless, because he just jumped into space! Looks like all of the other kingdoms are saved... Wiz: But still, no other monarch has defined a conquest for power other than the Double King. (The D-K places a mousetrap infront of the door of his castle and closes it. Agustus's smallest subject gets closer to it, but they are pulled away from it.) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue (Cue AustinXGaming - DKC2 - Stickerbrush Symphony Ultimate Remix) A cutscene was playing. Runmo had finally saved... whatever his home world was supposed to be called... after a big final showdown with the main antagonist of his game. We don't know who he officially is, but let's call him King Bomo. The true king of Runmo's land, let's call him King Bungus, walked towards Runmo, congratulating him for the work that he did. However, the Double King, watching from afar, lowered his binoculars. This king's crown was a perfect fit for his head, and soon, Runmo's world would become his royal property. King Bungus: "Thank you for defeating that wretched King Bomo! As a reward for your troubles, we gladly present to you... our princess!" From the right of the screen, there stood an adorable, lovely princess in a red, sparkly dress. Let's call her Princess Momo. She had a small, humanoid body with white skin and a face that looked like a Jigglypuff with eyelashes. She walked up to Runmo, whose pupils dilated in joy, and kissed him on the cheek. As a heart rose from between them both, it disappeared as their moment was cut short by something. (Record scratch) King Bungus was seen being squeezed by both of the Double King's massive hands, and right when his grip tightened, Bungus was crushed, poofing upon his death as a result, Runmo's eyes widened with small pupils as an expressive look of fear while Princess Momo looked on in surprise, disbelief, and horror. The Double King looked at the crown for a bit before placing it over his head when... (Cue Anamaguchi - Densmore) ...Runmo dashed foward and gave him a punch across the "face", sending him back a bit and causing him to drop the crown! Noticing that the crown was undamaged and on the floor, the two looked at each other as Runmo decided that he would finish up this surprise boss battle. He had to save his land from this new monarch. The two then started to charge towards each other. "FIGHT!" The Double King tried to catch Runmo using his large hands, but he jumped over him right on time, landing on his feet right behind him. The Double King looked back at Runmo, noticing where he went, and charged for him again. This time, Runmo jumped up and bounced on his back or main body, giving him some damage. The Double King grabbed Runmo and threw him across the room, but Runmo tried to stop the damage by landing on the wall with his hands and feet, although it hurt him just a little bit, allowing him to wall-jump back to the Double King and give him a punch to both of the eyes. As Runmo looked back, the Double King was charging for him again, but this time Runmo ran away from him with the exact same pace, exiting the castle in the process. The Double King tried to catch or punch him in any way he could, but Runmo jumped, moved out of the way or briefly ran faster to increase the gap between them. It seemed like he couldn't exactly get a good hit on Runmo for the time being until he decided to perform a dropkick on him, causing him to fall face-first onto the ground. Runmo bounced back up, but once he looked back, The Double King pulled out two golden knives from behind his back, ready to slash him. As Runmo's eyes shrunk, he dodged and hopped back a few times to dodge the slashes the Double King tried to land with his knives. He then jumped up and bounced on the Double King to damage him once again, following it up with a punch to the side as the Double King attempted to turn around. (Music fades away) Runmo did a backflip as the Double King gave out another slash, but by the time he slashed a second time, Runmo was cuT in half, causing the failure fanfare of his game to play briefly. The Double King, noticing that his job was done, turned away and slowly walked back towards the castle. It seemed to him that he can finally gain another crown and become the Triple King... Pop! (Music starts again, cue 1:18) Hearing the noise, the Double King looked back, and to his surprise, Runmo was alive and well! He looked away to his right, noticing that he was now on what seemed like two lives, as the counter read "X 02". Runmo looked back at the last second, as the Double King was just moments away from catching him again, but lucklily he hopped out of the way at the last second. Runmo jumped on the Double king twice, and engaged in yet another chase scene where the Double King tried to grab or punch him, only to no avail as he avoided the attacks. This went on until Runmo stood on top of a pit in midair, looking down in fear. The Double King closed his hands to catch Runmo, and lucklily for him, he finally got him. However, he too looked down, noticing that he was over a pit, and fell down too. Runmo grabbed onto a wall and slid into the industrial underworld, thinking that he would be safe. However, the Double King fell out of the tube to this world as well, attempting to catch Runmo in his hands again, but he missed and was met with another bounce on his body as Runmo retreated. Runmo was running to the right, but skidded to a stop as he noticed the Dring King was sitting on his throne drinking an extra life juice, like he usually world. He snuck away, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted, but the Double King ran into the room, reached for the Dring King, who noticed him as he was several feet away, and right when he jumped into the air, Runmo stared in shock as the Double King punched him several times and tore out his skull offscreen, which he followed his gaze on after. The glorgs were then deployed to avenge the assasination like the missle-shooting monsters they were as both Runmo and the Double King ran out of the room. While they were in the same room that they entered through, Runmo gave the Double King another punch to the back. He turned around and tried to catch runmo, but instead he caught a Glorg missile and threw it towards Runmo, who ran out of it's way. Soon enough, they ran into the storage room. As Runmo was running onto the wooden plank bridge, the Double King caught him in his hands once again. He tightened his grip to crush Runmo with his bare hands, staring blankly with his cold eyes while he did so. Unbeknownst to them however, they woke up the Wrecking Ball from above, who opened his eyes in just one frame. With a swift swing, he slammed himself onto the plank bridge, slamming the Double King down to a lower floor. During the fall, Runmo's pupils shrunk in fear as the Double King swung him around and thrust him onto the floor upon impact, killing him yet again. Seeing as how he must've killed Runmo for sure, the Double King sat down, looking blank-faced. Surely, he would be thinking about how to get himself out of this underground land and claim the throne all for himself, just like he intended to do so originally. And surely, he thought, that pesky, red-eyed pea boy wouldn't bother him again. Pop! Runmo appeared once again, good as new. He looked to his counter to see how many lives he could lose now. "X 01". It could be his last life... Runmo then turned back to the Double King, who stared blankly upon first glance. Then, his eyes started to shake like some sort of vibration. But as Runmo took a few curious steps towards him, the Double King snapped, opening up his large, monstrous mouth and continuously yelling in anger and insanity. D-K: "RAAUEEGH RAAH, RAAAGH HRAAAH, RAAAHEEEREEERAAAYAGH! RAAGH! RAAUUARAAAGH! RAAHH, RAAAGH!" Runmo gave out a little squeak and looked around for a way to escape. And coming up with a choice at the last second, he ran into a wooden door, leaving the Double King alone as he continued fuming with monstrous rage. What was the room he ran into, you ask..? The Meatball Man. (Music changes, Cue Waltz of the Meatball Man) Runmo ran 50 meters across the hallway in mere seconds to get to the finish line at the end, fearing that the enraged, monstrous monarch would reach him. As he panted out of exhaustion, the Meatball Man crept up from behind the track in his hallway. Noticing this, Runmo looked behind him... and saw it ''running towards him from the start of the track. '''D-K: "RAAGH, RUUGH, RAAAGHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!"' As the Double King continued to run towards Runmo in a complete psychopathic episode, the Meatball Man kept on creeping up on the track he was on, ready to strike him once he arrived. Runmo was afraid at first, but looking back at the Double King and the Meatball Man, he got an idea. His fear turned into confidence once the Double King was halfway through the path. His eyes narrowed as he spun his arm around like a windmill, charging up. The Meatball Man was almost there. Runmo's arm was spinning at it's peak speed, and just when the Double King seemed like he was going to bite Runmo whole, he was given a HUGE punch to his eyes, sending him 20 meters back. D-K: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH-" (Music ends) Unfortunately for the Double King, the Meatball Man decimated the path and hit him, crushing him with the bridge. Runmo watched as the Meatball Man slowly passed by him as he was at the finish line. He sat back and wondered how he would get out of this place to get himself back with Princess Momo. K.O! *Runmo, having figured out how to escape the underground hellhole, reunited with Princess Momo, who became queen due to the assasination of King Bungus. She gave Runmo another kiss on the cheek and the heart from before rose to it's full height. *The Double King's double-crown was laying on the bottom of the Meatball Man's hallway. Nobody knows where his body went, but let's say he came back to the Land of the Dead. Results (Cue Sulumi - Lo-Bit Music Starts New Day) Boomstick: You aren't a real badass until you get to dethrone a king... TWICE! Wiz: While it seemed like the Double King was able to win, given his combat experience and superior strength. However, His insanity is a major issue. He is willing to kill any king to amp up his royal hiearchy and anything that gets in his way. Boomstick: But sometimes things are easier when you are speed! (Brief clip of Lightning Mcqueen saying "Kachow!") Boomstick: Runmo clearly had his edge when it came to speed and versatility! Plus, he was a lot more sane considering he's just a small, green humanoid kirby. Wiz: Indeed. Not only can Runmo run much faster at certain points, but he was also able to jump much higher as a platformer character. And while he seemed pretty fragile, his multiple lives helped him outlive the Double King. If you think about it, if a Platformer character has access to a vast supply of extra lives, they can achieve immortality to a certain extent. Boomstick: But unfortunately, the Double King only had one life. And remember all those gadgets and vehicles that he had througout his journey? Well, if he brought them along, this would've been a stomp for Runmo. Wiz: Well, this also leads us to another weakness that he might display. He is overly arrogant regarding his opponents, as he always expects that they, like the other kings he has killed in his time, are nothing to him, because... well... he's a power-hungry king. And as a result, he doesn't actually use his full potential by bringing along giant contraptions to fight something simple such as a mushroom queen the size of his foot, or a rat that didn't expect to be assasinated. Boomstick: Plus, he had little to no options for long range just by himself. It was clear that he was a brute using his big-ass hands, but he doesn't carry much weapons to shoot a green guy that can run 10 meters per second. Wiz: While the Double King was cunning and strong, Runmo was agile, thoughtful about his mistakes, and less insane. Boomstick: The trouble was doubled for the Double King! Wiz: The winner is Runmo. Next time... Boomstick: Next tiiiiiime on Death Battle! The city of Townsville. Once again. But this time, we seem to be taking a trip down to 69 Yodelinda Valley Lane, which happens to be Ms. Bellum's house. Lately, there have been several robberies across most of the jewlery places, but no traces of who the culprit was were left behind. The Powerpuff Girls tried to help out, but they were captured in the process as they were stopped by the culprit herself, Sedusa. "Now, my only dilemma is whether to finish you off quickly, or do it painfully slow... But that would be splitting hairs! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" "Not so fast Sedusa, you haven't won yet!" A lookalike of Sedusa, which was actually Ms. Bellum in Sedusa's looks, stood up against her evildoing. Meanwhile, a large, dark figure approached the front of the apartment, cloaked in shadows. "You think you can beat me when your superheroes could not? NEVER!" "Oh yeah..? Try me!" Ms. Bellum took off the mask and prepared to fight, but the wall was broken wide open, as everyone in the room, including the girls, looked at the intruder. This creature appeared to be a large, humanoid monster with long arms, short, yet bulky legs, a huge chest, and pointy ears, as well as a pointy nose. Upon surveying his entire body, most of it seemed to be covered entirely of hair. And with a monstrous glare, he let out a loud, bellowing noise. "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRLLL!!!" SEDUSA VS GRIMMSNARL Trivia *Vrokorta orginally came up with the idea of this death battle, but 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi made the page for it much earlier. *The Pre-Fight/Prologue of the fight is a fanmade vision of what the Little Runmo in-game world would've looked like in depth, as the only in-game world we got to see in the original video was Level One. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles